It's to late
by Suna-Hebi
Summary: sad one-shot about naruto killing himself
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto.

It's to Late

Its been seven years since the valley of the end. Six years ago the Hokage announce to the village who me family was. Every one wanted to say sorry we didn't know if we did we would have treated you better. But I could see they still saw me as a monster they just wanted to get on my good side. Today is my 18th birthday and baa-Chan told the village that the demon that attacked 18 years ago was sealed in me. It didn't go as she planned every one screamed for my death. Even my friends to make it worse my soon to be wife Hyuuga Hinata turned on me. Yes the shy and quite girl who loved me since we were kids. That was what made me do what I'm about to do. I just sent a summon with a letter to my love Hinata. By the time she reads it will be to late.

Hinata was sitting in her room thinking about what she did to Naruto

Flashback

"How could you ask me to marry you when you're a monster" screamed Hinata the people around cheered her on and agreed with her

"But Hin…" Naruto never finished

"No buts you monster if I had known I would have said no. I don't want to have a monsters child. Your probably the reason sasuke left the village in the first place" yell Hinata

End Flashback

'What was I thinking' thought Hinata

'How could I do that to him I love him, he did anything for me' thought Hinata

"Maybe I ca…" she was cut off by a puff of smoke on her bed it was a frog

"This is for you" the frog said dropping the letter on the bed and left

Hinata knew it was from Naruto he was the only one who had the frog summon beside hi godfather

-The Letter-

To the girl I once loved

I though you were the one I would spend my life with. I though you were the one to have my kids. I though you wouldn't care about what is sealed in me. I though I meant something –tear drops- to you but I was wrong. You hurt me so bad that not even I can heal from. But I did learn one thing to never think you know anyone to well. But now its to late because I found a way to end the pain.

Good by

Hinata was crying so hard it hurt

"What have I done" whispered Hinata

Naruto was standing at the highest point in Konoha the Hokage monument

"Its to late now" whispered Naruto

He jumped off the monument headfirst.

The wind blew by as I fall to the ground below. All I could think was the pain will be gone soon

Hinata ran from her clans compound to find Naruto she activated her byakugan to speed up the search for him. She spotted him on the fourths head

"NARUTO NARUTO NOOOOO" screamed Hinata

The people around looked at what she was screaming for all they saw was something falling

The End

R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Have I not Suffered Enough

It's been two days since Naruto jumped no one knew how to act. The villagers wanted to be happy about what he did but at the same time many felt sad but didn't know why.

'He deserved to die he was a monster right. Could I have been wrong' a villager thought

'He killed are family we had the right to beat him whenever we could. He just looked like a child because the fourth Hokage sealed him in that form right' thought another villager

Many similar thoughts went through the villager's heads for the past two days. Hinata wasn't doing any better she ended up locking her self up in her room so no one could enter. She kept see how she yelled at him and him falling from the Hokage monument. She couldn't even sleep with out see what she had did to him.

The village Hokage Tsunade wasn't doing any better drinking bottle after bottle of sake. All she thought was she did this to him she insisted on telling every one about the demon being sealed in him. If she had listened to him and waited for him to tell his friends and Hinata maybe he wouldn't have jumped.

'What was I thinking. Why did I think I could trust the village that hated him since he was born' thought Tsunade

'Maybe if Jariya was here he could have helped him or he could have stopped me from making such a big mistake' thought Tsunade

"ANBU" yelled Tsunade

Just then two ANBU came in one with a neko mask and one with a inu mask

"Yes Tsunade-sama" said the ANBU

"I have a S-rank mission for you it will last two week. You are to find Jiraiya and bring him back here at all cost. He was last seen heading to the rain village" said Tsunade

"Hai" said both ANBU

Both ANBU left in a gust of leave to search for the toad sage

Hinata couldn't help but read the letter over and over and cry because of what happened

'I should have stood by him to tell him it was ok and I would always be with him' thought Hinata

'Why did I say such horrible things to him the man I love' though Hinata

-Flashback-

"KILL THE MONSTER KILL HIM"

'Maybe I can turn my daughter on him and get some use out of her' thought hiashi

"See Hinata if he hadn't used fox magic on you I would have loved you and you would be strong" whispered Hiashi in Hinatas ear

Hinata started to get upset

"You would have been the clan heir not your sister and……. Your mother and my wife would be alive if not for him" whispered Hiashi to Hinata

Hiashi could see Hinata shaking with anger

'Just a little more of a push' thought Hiashi

"It's all his fault that all the bad things that happened to you was because of him" whispered Hiashi

Hiashi smiled to himself and thought 'that did it'

"Let him know your mad" said Hiashi

-End Flashback-

'I forgot about that it's his fault I said those horrible things to Naruto' thought Hinata

'He took advantage of my state of shock' thought Hinata

"Had it not been for him I would have been able to help Naruto" said Hinata

-Konoha Hospital-

Patient chat

Patient- Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze

Reason for visit- Suicide

Condition- Broken neck, Broken right legs, Broken right arm, fractured left arm, six broken ribs, Puncture to both lungs, Cracked skull, Broken jaw, Broken nose, in coma

Doctor note- Patient may never wake from the coma

'Why am I still alive have I not suffered enough to have peace' thought Naruto

The End


End file.
